Keeper of the Runners
by pyromaniac325
Summary: So, this is before Thomas shows up...and Newts still a runner. It's all from Minho's POV
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE REVIEW!

_Why….The hell…do I do this…to myself…every day?_ I take a look at my watch. I've been at this for almost ten hours. _It...doesn't do...anyone...any good! It...can't...be solved._

I keep running. I still have to make it back before sunset unless I want to have a nice little visit with the Grievers. Thank you, no.

I look at my watch again. I have about two minutes until the doors close. I speed up, using my last burst of energy as I round the final corner and run through the West door of the maze.

Maps. Yet another pointless thing I put myself through when all I _really_ want to do is drop down right where I am and fall asleep. Or better yet, go find some water. Yeah, water sounded good right about now.

In the map room I find Newt bent over a paper, a pencil in hand, and sweat soaking his shirt. I take my place next to him and map out my section. We've seen this layout before. "Why do we keep doing this?" I say out loud.

"Because it's the only buggin' chance we've got, slinthead," Newt answers, without looking up at me. "The maze is the only chance we've got of finding our way home." With that, he walks out, leaving me alone in the map room.

He's right. We keep going because we can't give up. We hold on to the hope that we'll get out. That we can forget about this and live normally, pretending this is all a bad dream.

**Okay...so it's really really short but it will be longer...with longer chapters I promise...think of this as more of a prolague...and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I. Hate. Mornings._ I think as I roll over, wishing I didn't have to get up. I am not looking forward to another day of running but hey, its what's gotta be done. Someone has to do something productive.

I get up, and head over to find Frypan, get some food, and prepare for another _long_ day.

I pack my backpack, the same as every other shucking morning, and check my watch. Time to go.

I supress a groan and head for the west wall of the maze that will take me to my section. Same old. Same old. There's no reason today will be any different

Running. A wall. Turn. A wall. Running. Oh look! Another wall! _This is great fun_._ I've found _so_ much today. Why did I choose to be a Runner, again?_

I slice my fifth piece of ivy off the wall and decide it's time for a break.

I sit, leaning against the ivy-coated walls, breathing hard as i pull out my sandwhich. I start to take a bite but stop dead. Something across the corridor of the maze has caught my eye. Sticking out from beneath a leaf, nearly concealed is something shiny. Gold. Reflective.

I leap to my feet, forgetting that I'm irritated and forgetting the fatigue from my body. I've found something. Finally found somthing.

I brush the ivy aside, now able to make out words on the plaque. **World In Catastrophy-Killzone Experiment Department**

"What the..."** I trailed off. A year I've been running the Maze and never noticed this. A whole shuckin' year! What did this mean? Had it not been there before or had all the Runners been missing something important? Whatever it was...it couldn't be good. **

I still have more than half a days' running left, but right now I think I need to get back to the Glade. Nick needs to know about this. _Everyone_ needs to know about this.

"Nick!" I yell, running into the Glade, about to collapse. "Nick!"

"Slim it!" Nick yells, running over to me. "What is it, Minho?"

"Nick..." I brake off, panting.

"Spit it out, Shank!"

"I...found...found something..."

His eyes widen. "What? What did you find?"

I grin. "A sign. Plaque. Whatever you want to call it."

"Well out with it! What did it say?"

"World In Catastrophy-Killzone Experiment Department."

"What does that mean?"

"I haven't got a buggin' clue."


	3. Chapter 3

"So what now?" Nick asks. "What do we do about these mysterious signs?"

"First thing I wanna do is ask the other shanks who call themselves Runners. See if any of them noticed anything in their sections," I reply. "It wouldn't make sense for them to only be in mine. Maybe we should map out where they are in the Maze...not just the maze itself." I shrug. "They have to be there for a reason. It wasn't random. No way."

"So you gonna go look for the others?"

"Have you been smoking klunk? No way I'm gonna go out in the Maze looking for them. There's too many paths. I'd be looking for them when they could be running parallel to me and heading back here. No, all that would do is get me stuck out in the maze over night with the Grievers. I'll wait until they get back and map their sections, then ask them."

Nick nods. "Fair enough."

Now all we can do is wait for the other runners. Life in the Glade is fun, isn't it? Always full of excitement.

**Okay...filler chapter...not very long or eventfull...but something to lead into the next...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Newt!" I yell, running over to him as he re-enters the Glade. "Gotta ask you something, shank."

"Cant...talk," Newt pants. "Need...air."

"Newt...you don't understand. I found something. In the Maze."

Newt whirls around to look at me. "What? You found something?"

"Yeah. There's some shuckin' signs out in the Maze. I don't know what they mean...and I wanted to know if you had seen them..." I trail off.

Newt thinks, then shakes his head. "No. I've never noticed them. What do they say?"

"World In Catastrophe-Killzone Experiment Department. What do you think it means?"

"I dunno. But probably nothing good."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Shuck it. One thing I will say about living in the Glade, we're never bored. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

_Shuck it. Shuck the signs. Shuck running. Shuck the freakin' Maze!_

Nothing. The signs mean nothing. Just another problem that can't be solved. Why do I keep putting myself through this?

I check my watch and keep running. Just a few minutes and the door will close. I groan, and speed up, but freeze, just before i round the final turn. Echoing through the corridor are the all too familiar haunted mechanical sounds of the only thing in this world I'm actually afraid of. Grievers.

I swear loudly, and think about turning around, but I can't. If I do I'll get trapped out here all night, then I really won't stand a chance. So I keep moving forward.

Once I turn the corner I see the Griever disappearing down around another. I start to relax, and then I notice a figure on the ground, just inside the Maze. I recognize the form immediately. It's Gally.

I swear again and rush over to him. "What the hell are you doing out here, Shuck-face?" I demand, hauling him to his feet. "You're not supposed to be in the Maze, idiot."

"Minho..." Gally says weakly. He's shaking, and covered in sweat. "Minho...it-it got me. I got stung."


	6. Chapter 6

_Damn._ This was bad. Really bad. "Can you wa-" I start to ask Gally but feel him go limp. He's unconcious. "I'll take that as a no."

I sling his arm over my shoulder and begin to drag him into the Glade. "Med-Jacks!" I hollor, as the doors begin to close behind me.

Clint immediately ran toward me. "What happened?" He asked, helping me support Gally.

"We need Grief Serum. Gally got stung."

"Get him inside. I'll get the Serum," he says, as I nod, and start dragging Gally to the homestead.

"Need some help?" Newt asks, coming up behind me.

"Yeah," I say, grateful, as Newt helped me support Gally.

"What happened to him?" He asks.

"Shank was outside the Glade. A Griever go to him. Just outside the West door."

Newt shakes his head. "Idiot."

"That's what I said." I would laugh if this weren't so serious.

Newt and I haul Gally up the stairs and layed him on one of the beds in the homestead, as Clint comes with a syringe full of the clear liquid that will save Gally's life. And change it forever.

The Changing. Scary as hell watching someone go through that. And that was what was going to happen to Gally. I'll tell you one thing; I wouldn't want to be in his shoes.


	7. Chapter 7

God, I hate having to do this. Newt and I take our places on either side of Gally and watch as Clint injected the grief serum into a vein in his elbow.

"You're gonna have to hold him down," he says. "This isn't going to be pretty."

Newt and I nod, and all we can do now is wait.

* * *

"Is it supposed to take this long?"I ask, leaning against the wall. "It usually doesn't, right?"

"Right," Clint said. "It's strange. Maybe he-" He was cut off as an ear piercing scream. Gally. The changing is starting.

Gally's back arches and sickly green veins stick out from his skin. He thrashes, and every few seconds he screams again.

"Hold him down!" Clint yells. "He'll hurt himself!"

Newt and I leap forward, me pinning Gally's shoulders and Newt taking his legs.

I have always been stronger than Gally, but right now it's taking all my strength to hold him in place. "God, you shucking idiot! What were you thinking going into the Maze?"

"Minho...you do realize he can't hear you, right?" Newt says, his voice strained as he struggled to hold Gally down.

"I know. Still think he's a shucking idiot." I look up and smirk at Newt who shakes his head.

"This is why I'm the leader of the runners, not you," he says.

I shake my head. "I don't wanna be leader. Too much responsibility." I smile, but feel it side off my face as Gally screams again.

* * *

Finally, the screaming stops and Gally relaxes. The worst is over.

Newt and I both lean back, and fall into two chairs. I close my eyes, and in about two seconds, I'm asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Damn Grievers. _

Grievers. Pure evil. That's really the only way that it's possible to describe them. I hate the things. They scare the klunk out of me. I hope that I'll never have to go through what I just saw happen to Gally. I think, that, given a choice, I will choose death before the changing. I hope that I will never have to make that choice.

I sit against the wall of the Glade, leaning my head against the ivy. The med-jacks say Gally will be fine, but the image of the changing will be burned behind my eyelids forever.

Gally. Shucking idiot. Man, I can describe anything in two words! Watch. The Maze. Great big walls. Shuck, that was three.

Okay, now that I'm off topic, and delerious due to lack of sleep courtesy of, you guessed it, Gally, I have to go out and run the maze. Again. just like every other day. I hate my job.

* * *

Running. More running. It's never been this hard before. I promise myself that if Gally survives the Changing I will kill him myself. I got _no_ sleep last night. Thank God the day is almost over.

I run back into a Glade and slow to a walk, heading for the Map Room but stop dead when I see Gally heading towards me. What the...he shouldn't be up walking around yet.

"Gally!" I yell. "What are you doing?"

He doesn't answer. "Gally! You shouldn't be out here!" Where are the shucking Med-jacks when you need them? I start heading towards Gally but before I can do anything he takes off running towards the Maze.

**Okay...sorry that it took me so long to update...and sorry that the chapters have been so short thus far...I promise to try to make them longer!**


	9. Chapter 9

Remember when I said Gally is a shucking idiot? Good. I stand by that.

I sprint after him and catch him easily (I'm by far the fastest runner we've got) and tackle him to the ground. I hear the air rush out of him, or was that me, either way, he's pinned.

I shake his shoulders. "What are you thinking you moron?"

He doesn't answer me. Doesn't even look at me. He stares straight out at the Maze as the doors begin to rumble closed.

Oh shuck. The doors are closing and we're in the shucking maze. I yank galley sharply to his feet. We have two minutes. Two shucking minutes.

"Damnit, Gally," I swea, hauling him up and draping him over my shoulder in a fireman's carry. I run towards the door, making it just before they slip shut.

Newt runs over, seeing me carrying Gally. "What happened?"

"This shank," I say, setting Gally down. "Bolted out into the freaking Maze!"

Newt gapes at me. "What? You would think he would learn after being stung by a bloody griever."

"Yeah," I say. "You would think that." I shake my head. "Stupid kid."

"I don't think i've ever agreed with you more, shuck-face."

"You should start listening to me more," I say with a grin. "I'm shuck full of good ideas."

Newt shakes his head. "Don't go getting to cocky, now, Minho. Now come on. Let's get Gally back to the Homestead and catch some shut-eye. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

I nod, pick Gally up again, and we walk off.

**okay...please please review! This story's doing pretty well as far as stats go and I'd LOVE to hear what you guys think! i crave contrutive critisism! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you think Gally was doing running out into the shuck Maze agian?" I ask Newt as we walk down the stairs of the homestead.

He shrugs. "Dunno. He was probably just crazy from the Changing. He's not suicidal...at least as far as I know."

"Yeah. Man, Newt. The Changing. That and the Grievers are the only things I can say scare me."

"Same here, man. What's wrong with the creators, unleashing those things on a bunch of kids?"

"Dunno. But I'll tell you one thing; if we solve the Maze and get out of here...I'm gonna kill them."

"I'll be right behind you Minho, right behind you."

I grin, and flop down on the ground in my usual spot, and Ko'ed in less than a minute.

* * *

Sun. Go away sun. It can't be morning. Not yet. I'm too tired for it to be morning.

But it is. A few seconds later Newt is shaking me awake. "Wake up, Slinthead. Time to go run."

"Oh joy," I moan, getting to my feet. "I'm so excited." I say through a yawn. "Let's go." Newt and I both take off toward our designated sections of the Maze.

Oh this is fun, isn't it?


	11. Chapter 11

_I...am...so sick...of running._

Why? Why do I do this to myself?

Ahh the ever present question. Listen to me! I'm obviously not getting enough oxygen to my head. I'm starting to sound philosophical. I am _not _philosophical person!

Maybe it's time for a break...

I turn the corner, where I know there is a dead end waiting for me. I sit against the ivy, and decide it's time for lunch. I've been running all day anyway, and these shucking walls were the same as they had been last month.

There's no point to running this maze. No point. But what other choice to we have. We want out! We want to be able to go home (wherever home is.) It can't be worse than here. Nothing's worse than the Glade where we always have to live in fear of the worse.

We're always living in fear that the next unlucky Shank to get stuck in the Maze at night is going to be us. That we're never going to live to see the day that the Maze is solved and we all get out.

Granted, I'm not convinced I'm going to live to see that day killed by Grievers or not.

But only the Runners know how hopeless this situation is. No one else. Only us. Because if we ever told the rest of the Gladers life here would be kaos.

If no one thought there was hope for us getting out and going home, hope of us meeting the families we either never had or can't remember, then no one would work. Everytihng would fall apart and this whole place would turn into a no good, non-productive home to a bunch of bawl-baby Shanks.

We all know that so we all have to walk around during the little time we actually spend in the Glade with a smile on our face and say that we've got a shot.

And that's why I have to keep running. That's why I can't quit. Because if I do what is there to keep the others going.

Nick may be the leader, but we're the ones who hold this place together. Us. The Maze Runners.

**Okay...please please please prettry please review! i'd love to hear what you guys think! and the more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be, I promise!**

**-pyro325**


	12. Chapter 12

"Gally do anything else stupid today?" I ask, walking into the homestead where I find clint, one of our Med-jacks.

"No. Not yet anyway," he answers, smirking.

I laugh quietly and walk into Gally's room. I need to have a talk with the kid.

Right away I know that something's different. Gally's changed.

He still looks sick and weak, but there's something else. He looks harder. Colder. Meaner. And not at all like his old self. I'd seen others go through the Changing but it had never been this bad, and I haven't even heard him speak yet.

This can't be good.

"What are you doing here, Minho?" Gally demands.

"Shuck it slinthead! That's not the way I would be talking to the guy who saved your sorry butt. Twice I might add," I snap, irritated.

Gally glares. " I think I'd much rather be dead. "

"What the hell do you think you're doing talking like that, shuck-face?" I shout. "You couldn't have thought of that two days ago? It would've saved me a lot of trouble. Why the hell were you in the Maze anyway?" he doesn't answer. "What's the reason, Gally?"

"I thought I saw something out there, Minho. On the back of one of the beetle blades. It said WICKED. What do you think it means?"

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure Nick needs to hear about this," I say, and walk from the room, now more confused than irritated.

**okay please please please PRETTY please review! i crave your constructive critisism! and like I said before...the more reviews I get the longer the chapters are!**

**-pyro325**


	13. Chapter 13

AHHH! okay...sorry for the long time between updates but have the worst case of writers block ever! I need some help! any ideas from all you readers? There's quite a few of you and you've gotta have some pretty great ideas! so please please please please PLEASE pm me or leave an Idea in a review! Any ideas I get I promise I will try my very very best to use! Thank you!

-Pyro325


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so sorry for the long wait for an update...I had the worse case of writer's block ever. Shucking writer's block! anyways...you've waited long enough...ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Nick!" I yell, running out of the homestead. "Nick!"

"Slim it, Minho," Nick says groggily, rubbing his eyes. "If you don't shut up you're gonna wake up the entire glade."

"Sorry," I say more quietly. "But I found out why Gally went out into the Maze."

"What?" Nick says, almost yelling.

"Hypocrite," I laugh quietly.

"Not the point," Nick scowls. "So are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Right...well you know those beetle-blade things?"

"Of course. Who here wouldn't. Creepy little buggers. They're always watching us."

"Yeah, exactly. And apparently they've got something written on their back," I tell him. "Gally said they had WICKED written in red across their back. Whattaya think it means?"

There's a silence while Nick thinks. It long. Too long. I hate waiting. I'm not a patient person. That's the reason I'm a Runner I guess. That way I'm always moving. "Well?"

"God, impatient one," Nick rolls his eyes. "Well...I'm not sure 'wicked' to me sounds like an adjective for the creators...but it doesn't make sense that they'd put them on the back of their little spy gadget things. I don't know what it means."

"Great," I say, sarcastically. "We finally find two things and we have no shucking idea what they mean."

"Oh, come on Minho. We'll figure it out eventually."

"Yeah. We'd better," I say, and stalk off to get some sleep.

* * *

I wake up with the sun shining directly in my eyes and moan. Not again. I really hate the sun. But wait a second...everywhere else is dark. What the hell?

I sit up and as my eyes readjust I see Newt standing over me with a flashlight, shining it directly in my eyes. "Oh good. You're up," Newt grins.

"Yes. Now would you like the explain why before I decide it's not worth it and kill you?"

"Meeting of the Runners. We wanted to have it yesterday after everyone got back but no one could find you so that means we all have to get up early to have it now. Thanks a lot for that by the way."

"You're welcome," I grin, as he helps me to my feet. "So what's this meeting about anyway?"

"Well...there's one way that we might be able to get out...but no one's tried yet."

"Great. Whatever it is I'm all for it."

"We haven't tried the box."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay...so thanks to Qille for giving me the idea for this chapter! Yay!**

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" I bug Newt as we walk around to wake up the other Runners.

"I'm not answering you. I'll explain it all in the meeting."

"Evil," I muttur and Newt smirks as he shakes Nico awake. I notice that he didn't shine the flashlights in _his_ _eyes. _

"No fair," I hiss.

"Hey, you deserve it. You're the reason we have to get up so buggin' early."

"Yeah...thanks a lot for that, Minho," Nico moans, rolling over, and slowly getting to his feet.

"Relax," Newt said. "We're not Running today. You don't need much energy."

"What?" Nico and I round on him. "We're not Running?"

"Nope," Newt answers.

"Why not?" I ask, but Newt refuses to answer. He only moves on to Parker and shakes him awake too.

"Newt!" I called, jogging after him. "Tell me why we're not running!"

"At the meeting, Minho. Waiting will do you some good, oh impatient one."

"Waiting is not good for me, shuck-face! You know that! If you make me wait too long I might just explode! So unless you want to be short a Runner and replace me I suggest you tell me what's going on!"

"I'm not worried about it, Minho. Besides, it's fun to keep you in suspence."

"Again I say; evil!"

"Never claimed to be nice, now did I?"

* * *

After waking up the others, we all stood around the central table in the map room. " Alright, Newt, what's going on?"

"Yeah," Nico puts in. "Preferably before Minho goes beserk. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say we don't want to see that again."

"Ha ha," I say, giving him a pointed look, then turn back to Newt. "But seriously, why aren't we running?"

"Sorry Minho, we've gotta wait for one more person."

I groan. "You're kidding. Who else are we waiting for? All the Runners are here."

"But Nick isn't," Newt says.

"Nick isn't a Runner!"

"No, but he is the leader of the Gladers which I'm pretty sure means he has a right to be here."

"A right to be here, yes. A right to keep the rest of us in suspence? Not so much."

"Relax Minho, I'm here." Nick smirks as he walks into the room.

"Good. Great. So glad to see you. Now tell me Newt!"

Newt laughs. "Alright Minho, alright, calm down would you?"

"If you'll tell me what's going on, then yes, I will."

Newt shakes his head. "Doubtful, but here's the deal," he turns to adress all the Runners. "There's one way out that we haven't tried. It apparently hadn't even crossed our minds. But the box. Every week we get supplies. Not to mention that's where all the greenies come from. It's gotta lead somewhere, doesn't it? My proposition is that we send someone down when the supplies come up today. The problem is...who's gonna go down?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay! so I'm finally getting off my lazy but an working on this story. YAY! Sorry for the long update. I get distracted easily and have the attention span of a goldfi-hey look! SHINY! Okay...anyway...enough of my pointless jibberjabber...enjoy the story!**

"I'll go!" I say, shooting my hand into the air. "I want out of here and I want first crack at those Creators." I grin, and rub my hands together.

Nick and Newt roll their eyes in unison. "Thought you might say that, Minho," Nick said. "But here's the thing; Newt and I talked about it and we've decided that we aren't gonna send a Runner."

There are confused murmurs from all of us. "Then why are we here? Why are we having a meeting for the _Runners?_" Nico asks.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," I say, looking at Newt.

"We're here," Newt says. "Because we all know that as Runners we know this place better than anyone, both the Maze and the Glade, and we also probably are the most logical," he shoots a glance at me. "God help us all since Minho's grouped in with us," I scowl at him. "And we want to discuss the pros and cons with a small group before we decide if we're going to do this. So, thoughts anyone?"

There's a tense moment of silence before I speak up. "I don't understand why you're against sending a Runner down."

Newt and Nick exchange worried glances. "Well…" Nick says. "We don't know what's going to happen or if it poses a large risk. We've decided that as much as we hate to risk any one of the Gladers, the Runners are the least expendable."

"Yeah, that makes sense," I frown. "We go out into the Maze every shuckin day and suddenly we're not fit to take a risk. What do you think we do everyday, Nick? Sit around and have tea parties with the freakin Grievers? Cause I don't know about the rest of you but I sure as hell don't! Taking a risk is _being_ a Runner. You don't get to be one of us if you're not willing to do that! Every day we face the_ risk_ of getting caught outside at night. Of getting lost out there on our own! Out there we don't have another shank to watch out shuck backs, Nick. We're out there everyday taking risks because we want a way out. Well, here's one, staring us right in the face, we've finally found it, and you're telling us that we don't get to take the first shot at it. Tell me how that makes sense, oh logical Runners," I say, finally acknowledging the rest of them. "I say, if anyone does this, it should be a Runner."

Parker is the first to speak up. "I agree with Minho. We volunteered to have a job that involves risk taking. Being a Runner, well, it ain't like the other jobs. You all know that. We didn't just get stuck here. We willingly said we would do it knowing that it meant we'd be at risk everyday. Now I'm not saying there aren't shanks out there who want to be Runners or who would be willing to take the risk but I am saying that we're the ones who were picked to take risks like these and I think we need to live up to that.

People look up to the Runners and if we say that we aren't willing to put ourselves in a little extra danger we're going to lose that respect for sure. We can't afford that, can we?" There are a few murmured 'no's from the others gathered here.

"Exactly," Parker continued. "We can't. We all know it's us who hold this place together. And I say we need to uphold that!"

I grin, knowing that even if they don't give in immediately Nick and Newt _will_ give in. We Runners can be a persuasive bunch.

"So wattaya say?" Nico asks, looking up at our two leaders.

They both exchange glances again. "Fine," Newt says. "Point taken. A Runner will be the one to go down in the box."

All of us grin.

"But..." Nick begins and we all groan. "We don't know for sure we're sending anyone down. Like we said earlier...we gathered all the Runners so we could discuss pros and cons. Before we do this I would like to hear your thoughts. So shoot."

"We've got a shot," I said. "I say we take it, no matter what it costs us."

Because I know, that we all know somewhere in the back of our minds, that no one really ever believed that we can get out of here without some sort of damage being done.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'll go!" I say, shooting my hand into the air. "I want out of here and I want first crack at those Creators." I grin, and rub my hands together.

Nick and Newt roll their eyes in unison. "Thought you might say that, Minho," Nick said. "But here's the thing; Newt and I talked about it and we've decided that we aren't gonna send a Runner."

There are confused murmurs from all of us. "Then why are we here? Why are we having a meeting for the _Runners?_" Nico asks.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," I say, looking at Newt.

"We're here," Newt says. "Because we all know that as Runners we know this place better than anyone, both the Maze and the Glade, and we also probably are the most logical," he shoots a glance at me. "God help us all since Minho's grouped in with us," I scowl at him. "And we want to discuss the pros and cons with a small group before we decide if we're going to do this. So, thoughts anyone?"

There's a tense moment of silence before I speak up. "I don't understand why you're against sending a Runner down."

Newt and Nick exchange worried glances. "Well…" Nick says. "We don't know what's going to happen or if it poses a large risk. We've decided that as much as we hate to risk any one of the Gladers, the Runners are the least expendable."

"Yeah, that makes sense," I frown. "We go out into the Maze every shuckin day and suddenly we're not fit to take a risk. What do you think we do everyday, Nick? Sit around and have tea parties with the freakin Grievers? Cause I don't know about the rest of you but I sure as hell don't! Taking a risk _is_ being a Runner. You don't get to be one of us if you're not willing to do that! Every day we face the_ risk_ of getting caught outside at night. Of getting lost out there on our own! Out there we don't have another shank to watch our shuck backs, Nick. We're out there everyday taking _risks_ because we want a way out. Well, here's one, staring us right in the face, we've finally found it, and you're telling us that we don't get to take the first shot at it. Tell me how that makes sense, oh logical Runners," I say, finally acknowledging the rest of them.

There are a few "Yeah"s and all of them nod.

"So who's willing to go?" Newt asks and almost immediately the hand of every Runner shoots into the air.

"So how are we going to decide?" Nick asks, looking at Newt.

"It should probably be one of the older ones," I put in. "Someone who wouldn't have a problem thinking for themselves if they actually made it all the way down."

"That leaves you out, Minho," Ryan laughs.

"Dude!" I yell. "that's insulting!"

"Oh, good. You understood that."

I scowl but decide to drop it. I'll get back at him for that later

"This isn't helping anything!" Nick yells, and we quiet down immediately. "Look, guys, whoever goes probably isn't coming back. Think about it. That hole has got to lead directly down to the Creators - where else would we get our supplies every week? So whoever goes is probably gonna die. Think about it before we decide to send someone. Do you guys all still think it's worth it?"

"I do," I say. "Look, we've got all kinds of weapons and all the Runners know how to use them. I'm not saying they'll have a great shot cause we all know that's not possible, but it's still a shot. And whoever goes can show those shucking Creators that we're a force to be reckoned with and if we can't get out that way we'll find some way. That's what the Runners are supposed to do."

"Do you all feel this way?" Nick asks, and we all nod. "Great. Now to pick someone…"

"I'll go," Nico speaks up. "I mean, why not? Newt can't go 'cause he's keeper. Minho can't go 'cause he's Minho and he'd just talk so much the Creators would kill him anyway. Nick, you can't go 'cause you gotta lead all the younger kids, and after all of you I'm the oldest." He shrugs.

"Seems logical to me," Newt says. "Anyone object?"

"I think I was just insulted," I say, folding my arms across my chest.

"No, you just proved his point," Ryan mutters, and I scowl at him, then turn to Newt.

"I want to go," I say. "I'm just as competent as Nico, and I'm older."

"You're staying Minho," Newt says. I start to say something else but he cuts me off. "End of story."

I frown, but know better than to argue.

"You're sure you want to go, Nico?" Nick asks.

"Positive," Nico answers without hesitation.

"Alright then," Nick says. "After the wake up, and breakfast, we'll start. Nico, you know where the weapons are. I imagine you'll need them."

Nico nods solemnly.

"Okay," Newt says. "This meeting's…dismissed I guess."

We all nod and begin to disperse.

_Now_. I think. _What the shuck am I supposed to do until the wake up?_

* * *

**Okay...That took longer than I thought to get up...mostly because I lost some of it when I uhh...spilled a little water on my computer. Yeah...not my smartest move...but hope you like it anyways...Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note chapter**

**Okay guys I'm so super sorry that I'm so slow on updating. I fail. I know. Anyways…this chapter is entirely going to be me replying to anonymous reviews…cause I always try to reply to reviews and I can't PM any of you anonymous people. So here goes…and I apologize if I miss any. And I'll have a real chapter up within a week. Sorry for the wait and thank you for being patient! **

**To "Me": Yeah. You're right. James Dashner does mention Nick dying before Alby becomes leader…but in this Alby's not leader yet cause it's a year before the book (I think I mention that in one of the earlier chapters…or am I going crazy? I say something about them having been there for a year and since in _Maze Runner_ it said they'd been there for two…) and since when Thomas came in Alby said that Thomas was the first one since Nick died he wasn't used to it so I'm just trying to use Nick as a more major character. He's almost an OC just because I knew nothing about him going into writing this. As for Shank vs Shuck that's more a creative choice. I have to do something to make this at least a little my own. As for Gally being a psycho that's probably just my prejudice coming through in my writing. I never liked Gally…and quite honestly I get the feeling Minho never did either so when I put myself into his head that's what happens…Anyways…thanks for reviewing!**

**To "Sam": I'm guessing you and "Me" are the same person? (haha pun not intended. Sorry that was bad) If not sorry…the reviews just kinda seemed to have the same "voice." Anyways…thanks for pointing out the switching tenses. I'll have to go back and proofread…I don't usually write in the present tense so I'm sure that I do switch back and forth between it and past. Thanks for pointing that out!**

**To "Lone Star Classic": Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hope you continue to read and like it! And review of course **

**To "British kid" Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story! I'll keep in mind adding more suspense into it to keep people on the edge of their seat!**

**To "Awesome Sauce": I'm glad you like the story! It's always great to know people appreciate what I'm writing! As for "klunk" as a substitution for h*ll (that's for you, I know it bugs you) that doesn't quite fit. When Chuck explained klunk it was a substitution for sh*t wasn't it? Cause of the "Sound it makes in the pee pots" I'll keep in mind that I'm overusing "shuck" and try to work in more "shanks." Thanks for reviewing and hope you continue to read and enjoy!**

**To "Akleidius": Thank you for the wonderful review! As for trying to leave your email…it won't let us on fanfiction…it won't let us post another website on it…other wise you would have gotten something from me. Cause that would be totally amazing! I need an unbiased person to read my stuff I might need you to not proofread so much as comment…I can always use things to make me improve! Thank you again! **

**To "Em-ster 9-1-1": Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the story! Hope you enjoy future chapters just as much!**

**Okay that's all I can find in my email…again sorry if I missed anyone! Thank you all for reviewing and following the story! And I PROMISE I'll have something up within a week!**

**-pyro325**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wahoo! look! I promised a week and I got it up within a few hours! Yay! Be proud! anyways...on with the story...enjoy! and review!**

* * *

Bored. So bored. So shucking bored. Did I mention I'm bored?

There's still an hour before the wake up. How am I supposed to kill an hour when I'm all pumped on adrenaline? It's not possible! I have enough of a hard time sitting still as it is!

I sigh, and just start walking aimlessly around the Glade, toying with the idea of waking up some of the other Gladers but deciding I don't feel much like dying this morning.

I kick a pebble on the ground and send it skipping across the ground and it bounces off the wall of the Maze. I watch it until it comes to a stop, and consider kicking it again but don't feel like walking out of my way to where it had landed.

I stare at my feet, letting them carry me wherever the shuck they want, and when I finally do look up I find myself outside where we keep the weapons. Finding it already unlocked, as Nico had come here, I open the door and walk in. "Nico! You in here?"

I hear something crash, then Nico swearing, and I laugh quietly, moving around the corner to find him. "Hey, don't kill yourself. That's usually a bad thing," I say.

He looks over his shoulder then rolls his eyes. "Hey, Minho." He goes back to examining the wall of weapons.

"Take this," I say, after a short silence. I hand him a small knife, more like a dagger. "It's easily concealed. Hide it in your sneaker."

He takes it. "Thanks, Minho."

"Sure thing, Nico," I say, and we both stand in silence for a minute. "Hey, you alright, Shuck-face?"

"Yeah…just a little nervous," he replies, taking another weapon off the wall.

"You sure you want to go, then?" I ask, trying to hide the hope in my voice that maybe, just maybe, I'll get to go instead.

"Course I'm sure!" he says, starting to get a little defensive.

"Alright, man, whatever you say." I take a step back, holding my hands up in a defensive position. "Just askin."

"Sorry," he says, and we both head out of the weapons room, Nico turning to lock it as we leave. "Guess I'm more nervous than I'll admit."

"Hey, anyone would be nervous at this point," I said. "Just go with it."

He nods. "Thanks, Minho."

"Sure thing. And good luck, Shank."

We both look up as the doors to the Maze begin to open, signaling the wake-up. No one can sleep through the rumbling that comes with the grinding of the stone walls. "You're on, Shuck-face," I say, looking at Nico. He nods and walks over to stand next to Nick and Alby, as the other Gladers groan, stretching before getting up.

"Listen up!" Nick calls, his voice booming out over the Glade. "Everyone, grab breakfast then report immediately to the Box."

"Do we get to know why?" Someone calls back.

"You don't need a reason! Do it!" he says, and there's not another comment as everyone files, looking much like zombies, to where Frypan is serving breakfast.

"Everyone here?" Nick asks, looking over at Newt. Newt nods, and Nick grins. "Good."

He looks out so he's addressing the Gladers, all the Runners standing behind him. Nico stands directly beside Nick, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Okay, everyone. We think we've found a way out!" Nick calls out to the assembled Gladers. Much like the reaction of the Runners the others exploded into indiscernible comments. "Quiet down!" Nick shouts, and waits as the chatter slowly comes to a stop.

"We're sending a Runner," Nick says. "It seems only fair since they spend all day, every day, looking for a way out. Nico," Nick nods at him "has volunteered to go. We're sending him down the box-hole. It has to lead somewhere, doesn't it? We're going to send him down…and well, basically just see where it leads us."

To my surprise not one of the assembled Gladers say anything. Nick raises and eye brow but turns to Nico. "You ready, kid?"

Nico gulps, but nods. I walk over and clap him on the back. "Good luck," I say, handing him one end of the rope we'd tied into a loop at one end to lower him down. Newt and another Runner pry open the doors to the box and Nico sits on the edge, his feet on the looped end of rope, and he looked back at those of us holding the other end of the rope. "You guys ready?"

"Whenever you are, shuck-face," I say, and he nods, lowering himself down, so he's standing on the rope. We let out the rope, lowering him until he was out of sight. I move carefully closer, and look down.

After a few minutes Nico is so far down in the dark hole that he is no longer visible. "Everything okay down there?"

"Yeah! We're good!" Nico calls back. "But still no bottom. Lower more rope!"

"You got it!" We slowly begin to once again let out more rope. "How's that? Need more?" I call, down.

There's no answer.

"Nico?" Nick yells.

Still nothing.

I frown. "There's still weight on the end of the rope," I say, looking at Nick. "So he didn't fall."

Nick nods. "Stop lowering him," he says and immediately me and the three others stop letting out more rope.

"Nico!" Nick yells. "Are you alright down there?"

Again, there is no response from Nico.

"What's going on?" One of the Gladers yells from behind us.

"We'll tell you as soon as I know!" Newt calls, then turns back to the box-hole. "Nico?"

"That's it," Nick says. "Pull him back up."

I nod and we immediately start at it.

"Shuck," Nick says, and we all move in to see, stopping dead when we can see Nico. Or what's left of him.

"Shuck might be a bit of an understatement," I mutter, not able to keep myself from staring.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Shuck might be a bit of an understatement," I mutter, not able to keep myself from staring._

* * *

Nico, or what's left of Nico anyway, is covered in blood. His eyes are squeezed shut and his hands are practically glued to the rope. And the bottom half of his body is missing. Shucking _ missing_!

The rest of the Gladers push in against us, trying to see. A few swear as they catch a glimpse of the hald Nico. Others, like me, just can't keep from staring, mouths almost gaping.

"What do you think happened?" I ask, looking at Newt.

"I don't have a buggin idea."

"What's going on?" some one in the back calls.

I look over at Nick. "We'd better let them see. They've got a right to know. Besides, it's not like we can hide this," he says.

Newt and I nod in agreement and take a step back, allowing the other Gladers to see the body, or what's left of it.

Many of them swear, and one of the younger boys turns and empties his stomach onto th egrass.

A few minutes later nick calls for the Baggers. I've never liked them much. they're pretty creepy, but as they break themselves off of the crowd even they seem to be repulsed by what they were seeing.

As the Baggers do their job nick gets the crowd to disperse. "Minho. Newt. I need to talk to the two of you."

The two of us follow nick into the Homestead. He takes a deep breath and turnes to face the two of us. "Look. I know you two don't wnat to hear this now...but we _are_ short a Runner."

"Nick..." Newt Begins. "You can't expect us to replace Nico _now_. not after-"

"We can't afford to have one section not be Run, Newt," I cut in. "I don't like it anymore than you do...but Nick's right. We need a new Runner as soon as possible."

"I _know_ we need the new Runner. But don't you guys think that we shouldn't move things quite so fast? I mean, you both saw how everyone out there reacted when they saw Nico. We can't replace him now."

"Newt," I sigh. "I agree with you, but I also don't want one of the Runners to end up having to double up on sections out there. You of all people know it's hard enough to run one. If we double up we're gonna end up losing more Runners than just Nico."

Newt chews on his lip, thinking. "Alright. I can't say I don't get where you two are coming from. We can go one more day without running after today. Tomorrow Minho and I will hold Runner tryouts. But we all need today to recover. I still think even tomorrow's too soon...but you're right, we can't go any longer than that without Running. You up for helping me decide, Minho?" he asks, looking at me.

"Yeah," I nod. "I'm up for that."

"Great. We start first thing in the morning, after breakfast."

**Okay, wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this. I've had the worst case of writer's block ever. It sucked. Anyways...I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Drop me a review and let me know? Also...I'm running sort of a...contest I guess. I created a second account here on fanfiction...just as an experiment to see how distinctive my writing style is. My second account has two stories...at least one of which is in this fandom. Maybe both are. I can't tell you, that's part of the contest. The first person to review here guessing the other account name correctly can give me an OC to make the next Runner since I'm having "Try outs" in my next chapter. Best of luck!**

-Pyro325


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey!" Newt calls, trying to get the assembled Gladers' attention. "HEY!" Still almost no one seems to be paying any attention.

"Shut the shuck up, Slintheads!" I yell, and smirk at Newt as everyone turns to look at me. "All yours," I say, motioning to him.

"Thank you, Minho," He rolls his eyes then turns his attention to the Gladers. "So, as I'm sure all of you know...we need a new Runner. We need one of you...but we can't just take any one of you."

"We're holding auditions!" I yell.

Someone laughs. "Auditions? What do you expect us to do, Minho? Sing and Dance?"

"He is not our Runner," I whisper quietly to Newt.

"Why?" he laughs, "Cause he's just like you?"

"What?" I demand. "He is not!"

"Minho," Newt frowns, laughing.

"Think what you want. I admit nothing."

Newt rolls his eyes. "Come on, Minho. We have to get the _auditions_ started." He starts off, walking towards the Maze, with me following close behind. As I look back I notice that the other Gladers haven't moved an inch.

"Well? Are you coming or what?"

"You're taking us out into the _Maze?_"

"Anyone too afraid to follow us shouldn't even be _thinking _of becoming a Runner. Now get your shuck rears in gear and follow us." I don't look back again to see if they are following. I know they are.

"Alright!" Newt yells, his voice echoing off the stone corridor of the Maze. "Everyone line up here!" He motions to a spot just in front of himself. Everyone does as they are told. "Now, as you can all see, this is a dead-end. All of you are going to run the length of this corridor, down and back, five times. The last four to finish will be cut. Those who are not will move on to the second stage of try-outs. Clear?" Everyone nods. "Good. Ready. Get set. GO!"

As one the Gladers take off, one or two boys pulling ahead early. One or two falling behind.

"I still think we should just make the bloody slintheads run and run. First four to puke are cut."

"And what exactly would that prove, Minho?"

"The same thing this is, but it would be a heck of a lot more fun for us."

Newt had to hide a smile. "It's a shucking good thing you're not in charge of anything."

"Admit it. You'd be bored without me."

By this time the group of boys was finishing their second repetition of the sprint, with more and more beginning to trail behind. But still there were two who lead the pack. Leo and Len. "We should keep watching those two," Newt says to me. "Chances are one of them will be our new Runner."

I nod, and lean against an ivy covered wall, waiting for the group to be done.

Finally, the boys come straggling over the line, some collapsing from exhaustion. "Alright!" Newt calls. "Like we told you before, the last four to finish are cut. That means you four," he points to three boys on the ground, and one leaning against the wall, all three with red faces, and breathing labored. "There is no need for you to return to your jobs today. Get some rest. Recover. Tomorrow everyone will return to their normal routine."

The boys nod, and begin to head back to the entrance of the Maze. "The rest of you follow us!" Newt takes off at a jog, and I follow behind him.

"Keep up!" I yell over my shoulder to the remaining Runner candidates, and Newt and I pick up the pace a bit. "Last one out of the Maze is cut!"

We reach the finish line a few minutes later, with most boys huffing and puffing.

"This is pathetic," I mutter, shaking my head sadly and looking over at Newt who barely nods in agreement.

"What's next?" Len asks. He and Leo are the only two not doubled over panting.

"An obstacle course," I say, and look over at Newt. "I did remember to tell the other Runners to set that up right?"

"No," Newt says. "You didn't. But lucky for you, I did."

"Oh. Good. Well, that's why you're the leader, Newt."

"Yeah. _That's_ why," Newt mutters. Lucky for him I chose to ignore that comment. "Follow us!" Newt calls back to the boys, and starts walking. As we round the homestead I see the other 5 Runners waiting at the start of the obstacle course.

"So here's how this works!" Newt calls out. "You will run this course repeatedly. Each time the boy with the slowest time will be cut! You will run it until only one of you are left. Last one standing will be the new Runner. Are these rules clear?" All the boys nod. "Good that."

"Who has the fastest record in the Runners?" Leo yells up to Newt.

I smirk. "Me. Thirty-two seconds." I look at Newt. "I'd say if anyone can beat that they're the new Runner regardless. What say you, Newt?"

Newt nods thoughtfully. "I'll agree to that. Original rules stand, but if anyone beats Minho's record they become the next lucky shank to become a Runner. Clear?" Nods from the boys again. "Great. Minho, care to demonstrate the course."

"Sure," I smiled. "Time me. See if I can break my own record."

I take my place at the starting line. "Ready Minho?" I nod. "Alright. Take your mark," I bend over into a starting position. "GO!" I take off like I was shot from a cannon. The first part of the course is a ladder on the ground. I move side to side and forward. In, in, out, out, to the end of the ladder. Next is a vertical net that I have to climb over. I leap onto it, and at the top drop to the ground on the other side, not taking the time to climb down again. The next hurdles are, well, hurdles. I leap over one after another, after another, after another to the end of the line. Seven of them in all, and finally I come to our make-shift monkey bars that we can set up and take down as we chose. In a matter of seconds I'm through them as well, and across the finish line.

"Thirty-four seconds Minho!" Newt calls. "You're losing your touch."

"I'd like to see you do better, Newt!" I smile, and walk back to the starting line. "Now." I look at the Runner prospects. "Who's first?"


End file.
